


Tomorrow Isn't Yesterday

by yangbaes



Series: Overwatch Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangbaes/pseuds/yangbaes
Summary: The man looked to Jesse with a bored expression. “You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way, kid?”“I aint talkin.”“Sure you aren’t. But I’ll let you know right now I have no problems punching the wits out of you.”“Yknow the others said the same thing--”“The others aren’t me, kid.”Something in his voice told Jesse to listen. Unfortunately Jesse never was good at taking a hint.





	Tomorrow Isn't Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaDragneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaDragneel/gifts).



> This is part of an au me and my girlfriend have so its a little specific. The biggest thing is that Jesse's already lost his arm (I know that's not canon) and...yeah. I hope this is ok!

Jesse had been sitting in the same interrogation room for at least six hours now. He was getting tired of the generic soldiers coming in and questioning him, and he was getting tired of answering the same general questions they all had for him. He wasn’t gonna talk. He wasn’t gonna sell out Deadlock just because of some empty threats.

It was still hard to believe the entirety of Deadlock had been busted, but McCree couldn’t change what happened. All he could do was make these soldiers lives a thousand times harder than he should. It was satisfying watching one after the other leave, frustrated that they couldn’t get information out of hm. He may have been one of the youngest in Deadlock but that didn’t mean he was easiest to crack.

Really it wasn’t until the seventh hour of sitting in that room ticked around that things changed. Apparently they’d gotten all of the Deadlock members personal items and went through them to try and gather information about who sold intel to the gang for their heists. They hadn’t found what they were looking for but they did find something else.

Someone new came in the room this time. He didn’t look too different, but something about him told Jesse he was. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. He was taller, more built-- the scars on his face said he’d seen actual battle before. The look in his eyes was downright intimidating.

The man sat down in the chair in front of Jesse and laid some papers on the table in front of them. Most of it looked to be government documents, other things were obviously personal items from various Deadlock members.

“So,” The man began, “We’ve all been at this for a while now, right?”

McCree didn’t say anything, he just shrugged.

“I’m tired. I’ll bet you're tired. Brat like you probably hasn’t had his daily nap yet.”

Jesse scoffed.

“Really?” He spat before he could stop himself. “Pretty sure this brat took down three’a your men.”

“You did. And with one arm. How special.” The man was not amused and instead opted to look through the papers he had. “We’ve gotten about eight of you to talk so far. That’s a lot of information if you didn’t know.”

“I aint stupid.”

“Sorry, it’s a little hard to tell given you’re dressed like a cowboy.”

“Hey--”

“Anyways. We have a lot of shit on who sold your little boyband information. But it’s not enough for the higher ups.” The man looked to Jesse with a bored expression. “You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way, kid?”

“I aint talkin.”

“Sure you aren’t. But I’ll let you know right now I have no problems punching the wits out of you.”

“Yknow the others said the same thing--”

“The others aren’t me, kid.” 

Something in his voice told Jesse to listen. Unfortunately Jesse never was good at taking a hint.

“What makes you so special, hmm?”

The man said nothing, just gave him a grimace before turning back to the papers and pulling out one to give Jesse to look at. Jesse recognized it immediately as his. It was one of the few things he had to himself in Deadlock. That piece of paper shamefully meant everything to Jesse.

In this world everyone was supposed to have a soulmate. The name would be on your arm since birth, written in blue to make it look all nice in pretty. But there was a catch. If you had more than one name on your arm, you were outcast for it. Jesse had been born with several. He was outcast for it and part of that is what landed him in Deadlock. No one cared in Deadlock. Some people had three names, some seven, and some had none.

It had been nice for a while but one thing led to another and Jesse lost his arm-- the one with his soulmates on it. A group of purist criminals thought they could get Jesse to squeal if they cut off his “impurities” but he hadn’t said a damn thing. When he got back to Deadlock he wrote down the names on a piece of paper before he could forget them. It was one of three things that were important material items; his hat and his gun being the other two.

Speaking of, these assholes had taken those too.

“I take it you know what this is?”

Jesse frowned, nodding.

“Well that’s convenient for me. I have no clue what it is.”

Jesse mentally cursed himself. Of course this guy didn’t know the significance of it. Just because he had that know-it-all attitude didn’t mean he actually knew everything about Jesse. 

“It aint got nothin to do with you.”

“The others thought it was some kind of hit list.” The man said, pointing to one of the 3 names on the list.  _ Gabriel Reyes _ , the name spelled, written in Jesse’s sloppy handwriting. “How do you know this name.”

“What’s it to ya.”

“Just tell me how you know the name.”

“Fuck off.”

“I could just ask one of your buddies that already talked.”

“It aint got nothin to do with you!” Jesse yelled. “So fuck off!”

The man was quiet for a moment, observing Jesse. McCree hated the way this man got under his skin. He hated how nothing he said or did phased him in any way. He wasn’t easy to bother like the other soldiers had been. This guy had discipline.

“It’s got something to do with your missing arm, right?” The man asked, his voice slightly softer. “It’s not a hit list, is it?”

“No. It’s not.” Jesse admitted.

“Good cuz I’d like to see you try and knock off a Shimada.” The man laughed and shook

his head, “Don’t know who Hanzo is but the Shimada empire is nothing a scraggly kid like you could even dream of going up against.”

“Wait that’s what it says?” Jesse asked without thinking.

The man’s laughter got louder.

“You didn’t even know what it said?”

“Can’t read Chinese.”

“It’s Japanese, kid,”

“Oh. Can’t read that either.” Jesse paused. “...Which one says Hanzo Shimada?”

The man pointed to the second name on the list.

“Oh… I don’t see it but ok.”

“Tough language,” The man admitted, “But I know it well enough.”

Jesse gave a small ‘huh’ before looking back at the man. He didn’t know what to think of him anymore. He still gave off that ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe but he wasn’t as much of a hardass has Jesse took him for if this turn of events was anything to go by. He was fairly certain anyone else would have just disposed of the paper once they found out it wasn’t evidence.

“Look kid, I’ll be honest with you. I’m really fucking tired of dealing with all your friends. They’re doing nothing but digging their own graves. All of them are facing life in prison at the least.”

“...What’s the worst?” Jesse dared to ask.

“Death sentence.”

Jesse mouthed a small “oh” and for once, didn’t try to think of a snarky comeback. It really was over. Deadlock was done for. The other gang members would spend their lives in prison if they were lucky. He could only wonder what he’d get.

“How many people have you killed?” The man asked.

“Dunno. Lost count after a while.” Jesse answered quietly.

“How do you feel about that?”

“...Used to feel real bad about it. First time I had to kill someone I, uh, didn’t sleep for two days. Didn’t eat neither. Felt real guilty about it but now it’s just...nothin.”

“You ever killed an innocent?”

“No, I ain’t killed someone who didn’t have it comin.”

The man shifted in his seat, eyeing Jesse carefully.

“You took down three of my men but you didn’t kill any of them. You shot two in the knees and one in the shoulder.”

Jesse felt like now it wasn’t a good time to admit he’d aimed for the chest on that last one, but had gotten tackled before he could aim properly.

The man shuffled through a few papers, taking his time for a moment before he spoke again.

“Jesse McCree. Seventeen years old. You’re looking at counts of first degree murder, weapon trafficking, aggravated assault, second degree murder, and god knows what else. You’re a minor so they might go soft on you and only give you, what, sixty years in prison.”

Jesse didn’t know what he expected, but hearing it outloud didn’t make it better.

“You wanna rot in prison with the rest of your gang?”

Jesse looked at him, confused.

“Answer the question.”

“...No. I don’t.”

“The people that busted your gang are a division of Overwatch known as Blackwatch. Sign a few papers, make a few promises and I can pull some strings to get you to serve your sentence there instead of prison. This is a one time offer though, kid. You say no and I’m not gonna ask you again.”

“You can do that?” McCree asked, somewhat skeptical.

“Sure, you just gotta tell me you’re ready to be a new man. No more of this shitty gang member act. Cut the crap and turn over a new leaf.”

“You aint jokin.” Jesse realized, “You’re really offerin this to me.”

“Look kid, I don’t know how you ended up with that band of assholes but you’re young enough that there might be hope for your future. If you allow yourself to be better than what was given to you, I think you could make a half decent man out of yourself one day. You want that?”

“Yeah. I want that.”

“Alright. Pleasure doing business with you Jesse McCree.” The man stood up and smirked, “I’m commander Gabriel Reyes. Welcome to Blackwatch.”


End file.
